<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Less than Entertained by TheNightColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480646">Less than Entertained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors'>TheNightColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor being a drama queen, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Gen, Hazbin hotel drabble, Mentioned Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), One Shot, Redemption, The Happy Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As co manager, Alastor has to do actual work besides tormenting the patrons, a recipe for boredom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Less than Entertained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long had it been? Hours, days, weeks? Time was stretching on painfully, every minute was excruciating. <br/>Hell had proven to be much more enjoyable than Alastor expected, the never ending chaos fueled his short attention span more than the living world ever could. Alastor thought he’d narrowly escaped hell’s intended punishment when he began to find enjoyment in it’s terrors, how naive.</p><p>In the end Alastor’s endless craving for entertainment had been his pitfall. In search for stimulation in his fiery prison Alastor had found true hell. Never ending suffering in the form of a doomfull stack of paperwork, and two joined desks. At this very moment Alastor felt an emotion that he thought he was long past incapable of feeling, true and utter misery. </p><p>“Umm Alastor?” Alastor’s hopelessness was momentarily interrupted by his ditzy “co-manager” Charlie. “H-Have you started your paperwork? The stack is uh, kinda tall..” No, Alastor had not started his paperwork, nor did he intend to. Sitting in silent boredom was one thing, but wasting his energy with mindless writing was infinitely more torturous. “I’m sorry dear, I’ll get to it, It’s just-” Alastor paused “There's quite a lot, isn't there?”</p><p>Charlie laughed nervously. “Yeah, I know right?! But we need to fill out these fliers, or else no one will, y’know?” “I see” Alastor replied, doubtfully lifting a page off his stack. “If you don’t mind me asking my dear, what exactly are you going to do with these..fliers?” Charlie grinned and spread her arms wide, “We are going to hang them all over pentagram! That way anyone can stumble upon them, and find out about redemption!” </p><p>Alastor grimaced, that was a god awful idea. Alastor knew from recent findings that the damned did not pay attention to fliers, take Angel Dust for example. The strange spider hadn't once heard of Alastor before his time at The Hazbin Hotel, despite his name being on every building in hell. Besides, everyone already knew of Charlie’s stupid passion project from her viral news interview, a flier would just be an invitation for harassment. </p><p>Of course Alastor wouldn't warn her of that, however. More attention on Charlie meant more entertainment for Alastor, which was running thin at the moment. “That’s a brilliant idea darling!” Alastor cheered, patting Charlie on the head like a puppy. Charlie grinned from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with innocent excitement. That was one thing Alastor loved about Charlie, she was one of the few people in hell who’s smile rivaled his own. </p><p>“You really think so Al!?” Charlie wondered, Alastor nodded encouragingly. “Yes dear, absolutely marvelous! You’ll be redeeming sinners in no time with a plan like that!” Charlie sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear!” she chuckled “Vaggie said to not get my hopes up too high, but if you really think this could work, than this might be my big break!” Alastor smirked, he could see that insufferable heathen now, glaring daggers as she comforted her disappointed beloved. This was perfect, finally some quality entertainment. </p><p>Alastor sat back down to eye his paperwork. For the sake of some greater entertainment, Alastor could make a flier or two. After all, the look on Vaggie’s face was worth it. Maybe paperwork wasn’t that terrible, especially for a cause like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random shout out to the fan song “One Hell of a Team”  by Amalee and Divide music for enlightening me to the potential of Charlie and Alastor’s relationship. I love Chaggie way too much to ever ship Charlastor, but I think they have a really cool villain and hero dynamic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>